The present invention relates to an electrophotographic printer and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic printer capable of printing both surfaces of a paper.
In general, an electrophotographic printer such as a laser printer, includes a high speed rotating mirror for reflecting a laser beam onto a photosensitive drum, a feed roller for supplying paper to the photosensitive drum, a compression roller for pressing against a rear surface of the supplied paper as the paper passes through the photosensitive drum being in contact therewith, and an output roller for outputting the printed paper.
However, in the conventional electrophotographic printer, only one surface of the paper at a time can be printed. That is, an image reflected on the rotating mirror is transcribed to one surface of the supplied paper through the photosensitive drum. In order to print both surfaces of the paper, the paper with one printed surface must be re-supplied to the printer to print on the other surface thereof. Therefore, a complicated and lengthy process is required for two-sided printing.